Caellum
by Emile Brojen
Summary: Incompatibilidad con la vida. Egoísmo destructor. A veces las muestras de amor más sinceras son las más drásticas. Dos dioses que no pudieron convivir juntos se alzan en algún sitio inexistente. (Mi shipp crack :v EtoNeki...y pésimo summary como es mi costumbre)


_**Oneshot algo raro Eto x Kaneki. Siempre he pensado que con buena shipp jojojojo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eto, Ken y algún otro personaje de Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a Ishida Sui.**_

Nunca conocería lo que jamás merecí, lo que nunca tuve. Él jamás recuperaría lo que perdió. Justo ahora en este sitio eran elevadas nuestras palabras, impregnadas de tantas vidas. Nunca le había visto llorar hasta ahora que lo tenía en mis brazos. La frialdad de su cuerpo heló la sangre fresca sobre él y mi pequeño ser le acogió.

¿Qué motivos tenía yo para hacer esto?

En este punto sin retorno buscó recordar, pude verlo en sus ojos e hice lo mismo, eso que todos hacen para expiar sus culpas.

Recordé.

Mi primer recuerdo….debía ser ese en el que abrí una puerta metálica que nunca debí traspasar. Recuerdo haber visto a ese hombre devorando un cuerpo. No logro recordar qué edad tenía yo y mucho menos entendí en ese momento lo que sucedió…sólo atiné a algo: sucedía algo natural.

La muerte es algo natural, todos morimos, todos tomamos algo de alguien…todos matamos. Pero era doloroso, a nadie le gusta irse sin haber logrado todo lo que se propone; el problema es que la gente vive atada a miedos y prejuicios, por consiguiente nunca hacen lo que quieren, viven frustrados maldiciendo, aborreciendo sus vidas y cuando les llega la hora de morir desean librarse de ello, desean vivir para hacer lo que nunca lograron. Gente miserable, mediocre. Yo supe que tenía que hacer lo que yo deseara desde siempre. No tuve una madre que me acogiera en sus brazos ni que me diera del elixir de su pecho, mucho menos que me arropara y protegiera. Nunca tuve un padre que cuidara de mí cada día y cada noche llena de pesadillas. Jamás supe lo que era recibir una palabra de afecto. Y aún así extrañaba eso ¿cómo era posible extrañar algo que nunca tuve? Tal vez fuera obra de un instinto primario.

Mi madre murió antes de que pudiera recordarla y mi padre me abandonó cobardemente a mi suerte, sin embargo siempre quise conocerlos, siendo niña solo quise tenerlos. Tonterías. Aquellos ghouls que me recogieron hicieron de mi vida un infierno, en ese momento hubiese preferido morir. Nunca supe la razón por la cual aquellas personas se molestaron en educarme pero es la única cosa que les agradezco, a través de las letras me ayudé a entender el basurero monumental que era este mundo y esa apertura de mis sentidos sembró una semilla que envenenó mi ser por entero. Entre líneas simples envidié a los protagonistas de los cuentos que leí porque ellos podían tener todo lo que yo no. Mundos irreales basados en la esencia de nuestras existencias, tan cerca y lejos de mi.

Desprecio vil, marginación basada en el miedo hacia mi naturaleza. Siendo ambos y ninguno jamás podría encajar, me lo dejaron en claro desde siempre. Miedo…

 _Lejos, muy lejos reside un rincón para cada alma, el edén que no tenemos. Y allá nos encontraremos con todo lo que nunca poseímos, con todos los que nunca llegaron o que se fueron lejos de nosotros._

Ya estaba cerca de ese sitio, profundo y cambiante como el obscuro océano en donde se rompían los árboles que sembré con todo aquello que pude anhelar. Aunque de mi no emergiera vida ni utilidad alguna salvo la propia autosatisfacción basada en la sed de vivir a costa de otros.

-Urge ya ¿cierto?

-No creo poder.

-Tanto para esto, no puedes dar marcha atrás ahora.

-Pero…los demás, todos ellos: Tsukiyama, Hinami, Banjou…todos…Hide.

-No puedes seguir afirmando una existencia que tú mismo arrancaste.

Sus manos anegadas de la coagulada vitalidad se estrecharon contra su pecho. No podía entender su dolor. Jamás comprendería algo que sólo presencié como un espectador, pero hubo algo que sí entendí. Cual parásitos nos aferramos a un mundo del que no éramos parte buscando sobrevivir tomando lo que no nos pertenecía, buscando llenar un vacío. Lo supe.

Él vivió creyendo una mentira cual si fuera la más pura verdad; ciego como estaba quedó vulnerable y ajeno por voluntad propia a toda la mísera putrefacción de la vida, la falsedad lo salvó cual volátil actor que se refugia en escenarios en donde es todo menos sí mismo. Pero la mentira es mala semilla. A diferencia de mí él recibió dos golpes: el primero al haber perdido abruptamente lo que siempre amó y conoció, el segundo golpe se lo dio la realidad al entender que lo que siempre creyó real y puro en realidad era falaz y sucio. Doble herida…y yo, que siempre supe todo en contra de mi voluntad, tuve un solo estigma que cargué como una ley.

 _-El homo sapiens ya es obsoleto ¿acaso no entienden que les ha llegado su hora? Así como ustedes tienen su ganado nosotros los tenemos por alimento. Evolución, selección natural, si no tienen la capacidad se sobrevivir…_

 _Le mató, yo vi. Devoró ese cuerpo mientras los demás hicieron lo mismo con todos esos humanos. A escondidas tomé un pequeño libro de la víctima. Leí un párrafo: " Hebreos 2:28-29: Así que, recibiendo nosotros un reino inconmovible, tengamos gratitud, y mediante ella sirvamos a Dios agradándole con temor y reverencia; porque nuestro Dios es fuego consumidor." Seguí leyendo: "Proverbios, 1:17: El principio de la sabiduría es el temor de Jehová...Hasta que comprendamos quien es Dios, y desarrollemos un temor reverencial hacia Él, no podremos adquirir la verdadera sabiduría". El temor como fuente de sabiduría y de dominio._

Los años de martirio y sometimiento, de infinidad de maltrato que nadie supondría jamás encendieron en mí la llama que consumió esa venenosa semilla. Cada golpe, insulto o insinuación hacia mi inutilidad (como alimento o arma) era un azote a eso que llaman orgullo. Lo supe porque calaba hondamente, desde el esternón se invaginaba el malestar hasta acelerar mi respiración y mis dedos entumidos por empuñarse a sí mismos me hicieron ver el colérico mal que fue. Sin notarlo todo se acumuló hasta darme la motivación para actuar diferente. Ya no temblaban mis labios pues ahora se movían abruptamente, mis manos ya no se tensaban pues ahora liberaban todo lo que mi mente suplicó vomitar. Cada parte de mi se vio forzada a agilizarse y, por más triste o tonto que fuera, eso no bastó para calmar el odioso dolor de mi orgullo herido. Nunca bastó nada para mis exigencias. Una madrugada escuché a mis líderes hablar sobre una baja de sus recursos económicos y, por ende, de revueltas entre sus filas y la incapacidad para sobornar a los investigadores que les cubrían. La persona que siempre me vigilaba sólo pudo darme las únicas palabras de aliento que escucharía en mi vida: "Eres un bicho raro, nunca se desharían de ti. Les puedes servir de arma o algo, aprovéchate de eso".

Un bicho raro. Yo…muchas veces pensé que mi padre vendría arrepentido a buscarme, que me llevaría con él, que podría ir a ver la tumba de mamá y que crecería bajo su cuidado. Soñé con ser escritora pues descubrí que a través de las palabras trazadas por mis dedos era capaz de plasmar todos mis anhelos y preocupaciones. Podía crear mundos donde la vida que yo deseaba era real…pero…

Estaba atada a un mundo en el que era algo indeseado, un objeto para ambiciones de otros. Si yo no estaba hecha para nada de nada, si nunca podría merecer el respeto y el amor de otros ¿con qué fin vivía? Odié a mis padres por haberme dado una vida que no quise. Descubrí que mi motor me transformó por completo.

En una riña fui lanzada cual perro de pelea y en mi desesperado intento por defenderme usé torpemente mi kagune, pero con tal fuerza que logré darle fin a mi atacante. Sangre, yo nunca había matado a nadie hasta esa vez….el miedo con que me miraron me llevó a evocar esas palabras que leí de la biblia de ese humano. Miedo, la base de todo.

Si yo no encajaba, si yo no iba a merecer nada entonces nadie lo haría, porque realmente todos hemos venido solos. Sería la encargada de hacer que cada mísero ser se consumiera bajo el influjo de su propia incompetencia, de su avaricia y crueldad. Jugaría con sus vidas como el dios que se proclama por sobre todos, un dios merecedor de miedo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie gozaría de lo que yo no. Los personajes de mis historias los traslaparía a la realidad y sus pequeñas vidas serían mis juguetes. Así lo hice.

Reiné, mi emergencia resonó en todos los ámbitos. Poco a poco logré todo lo que quise, sin embargo seguí esperando una cosa. Yo…solo quise escuchar un "lo siento" de la persona que más debió cuidarme. En vez de eso, se dedicó a cubrir mis actos como buscando librarse de su culpa, eso me despertó repugnancia hacia él. Él me había fallado, ese que era mi padre. Lo odié tanto.

Con el paso de los años, algo seguía intoxicándome y nunca supe qué era…luego supe del preciado prototipo de Kanou. Y lo que pareció volverse blanco de mis nuevas tretas terminó por ser otra cosa. Lo vi. Él era puro, su mirada inocente me extrañó ¿qué bienes había recibido para ser alguien tan limpio a pesar del nuevo cuerpo que cargaba contra su voluntad? Investigando supe cosas de su vida: la muerte de sus padres, el maltrato en su infancia, su soledad, el trasplante, todo ¿Por qué un ser de igual modo dejado a su suerte parecía ser feliz? Lo odié también…debía arrancarle la sonrisa del rostro, debía abrir sus ojos y, aprovechando tal cosa, usarlo para destrozar todo lo que pudiera seguir hiriéndome…y hacerlo caer. Cuando supe que, sin mi permiso, fue dado a Jason para tortura, me sonreí. No por su dolor, si no por las secuelas. Sin querer logré lo que deseaba…

Lo vi hundido, sumido en su locura. Tanto tiempo y por fin pude tenerlo cerca. Sus fríos ojos no eran los lúcidos de cuando supe de él al inicio, su pelo, aunque blanco, era muestra de su suciedad. Corrupto, roto.

 _-¿No te gustaría tener más poder?_

 _-No el que tú me puedas ofrecer._

 _-¿Por qué no? Es lo más indicado, es casi perfecto-tomé su mano, riendo-has vivido solo por tanto tiempo, eres algo que no pediste ser, algo que no encaja ¿no te ven como basura, como inútil? Ya has perdido mucho ¿quieres seguir perdiendo? ¿Dejarás que te arrebaten lo poco que te queda?_

 _-…-bajó la vista-¿por qué te interesa? ¿Qué pretendes?_

 _-Darte lo que deseas. No lo hago por tu bien, claro está._

 _-¿Y qué te hace pensar que obraré para ti?_

 _-Vaya-reí. Entendió mi punto fácilmente, era un niño muy listo en un grado complaciente-porque buscas algo que yo deseo también, te mueve lo mismo que me mueve a mí. No puedes mentirle a una vieja como yo-toqué su pecho-estás lleno de lo mismo que yo, lo deseas ¿cierto? Acabar con todo lo que se oponga…_

 _-…._

No, yo no pude quebrarlo, él ya estaba roto; y lo que pareció un parasitismo atroz en el que yo consumía su ser terminó siendo algo totalmente diferente. Le di todo cuanto necesitó, a cambio hizo lo mismo…y...ridículamente, gracias a él entendí qué era lo que me seguía envenenando.

Mis ramas secas se pigmentaron con un escaso verde, y mis raíces moribundas se anegaron de un arroyo frío y revitalizante. Una luz apareció ante mí, una retorcida y tenue, pero constante y sólo para mí. Comencé a tener algo que sólo pude intentar entender a través de otros, y tan ajeno y nuevo fue que no pude identificarlo ni clasificarlo.

Busqué cualquier cosa en lo más perdido de mi mente que pudiera servir, algo que una vez leí y que siempre omití en mis obras. Su mano entrelazada con la mía me ayudó a revivir el recuerdo en forma de letras. Sí, debía ser justo así. Su cuerpo se relajó, como durmiendo a mi lado.

Sin más temores ni dudas él se recostó a mi lado…tan pacífico, tan silencioso. Si su sangre se mezclara con la mía y anegáramos todo, hasta que nadie quedara en pie, hasta que todo se degradara….

-Arima es muy fuerte, sólo he podido escapar de él, que triste-reí-

-Siempre he pensado que no es humano-suspiró-curiosamente, sabe ser gentil, cuando sonríe se ve extraño, aunque tierno.

-¿Te ha gustado estar con él? Me dan celos.

-Ahora digo que no, si lo hubieras preguntado hace unos meses mi respuesta hubiese sido un sí-suspiró-ya cayeron todos en el ala este, esos humanos no perdonarán esto.

-Qué rencorosos-tosí. Las horas de pelea me tenían exahusta incluso bajo mis capacidades físicas. Todos estos días de guerra sin descanso ya me tenían cansada. Miré el vientre herido del otro híbrido-no te estás regenerando.

-Qué más da-me miró-no tengo interés alguno en salir libre de esto.

-En ese caso concédeme el último favor-besé su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin pude verlo en todo su esplendor, la monstruosidad de su ser superó a la mía y por mucho. Emocionada por todo esto me precipité a su lado. Frente a nosotros aquel otro dios aguardaba. Un humano pretendiendo superar su naturaleza misma me era algo enfermizo. Tan excelso como siempre, pero con la angustia marcada en su rostro. En un descuido pude herirlo, y en medio de la herida que le hice resulté lesionada también. El dios de la muerte no perdona. Cuando IXA perforó mi pierna derecha aún a través de la férrea armadura qu era mi kagune siendo kakuja un dolor agudo y extasiante me paralizó. Por más que maté a cientos de humanos y ghouls, por más que devoré sus cuerpos...incluso todos estos años nobastaron para poder superar a ese miserable hombre. Ken, quien miró mi tropiezo, se mantuvo frío como era su actual costumbre.

-Así que al final te has vuelto contra mí.

-...-él sonrió, usando las técnicas de combate que aprendió de Arima. Era hilarante verlo hacer tal cosa, era una mofa cruel contra aquel que lo arrancó de un hoyo para llevarloa otra jaula-¿Me lo reprochas? No me vengas con eso de "has mordido la mano que te dio de comer"-su sonrisa se fue-no me salvaste, me tomaste cual bestia a la que podías amaestrar...no te debo nada.

Muestra de su nueva habilidad tan espléndida, cortó el brazo que sostenía a IXA, y terminó por lanzar lejos al dios de la muerte.

-Sin embargo creo que estoy algo agradecido-le dijo al pasar cerca, apacible-has contribuído a esto. En su momento de verdad te quise como a un padre-le miró desde su posición, y velozmente atravezó el pecho de ese hombre.

Con eso los humanos habían perdido esta guerra, pero habrían más en un futuro, y sin Arima estarían en desventaja para siempre mientras no hubiera otro igual. Yo no pude intervenir, no era justo que le quitara parte de ese privilegio a Ken. Sin ese enemigo mutuo ya no teníamos mucho por hacer allí. Le sonreí, y su expresión frívola se tornó triste.

Como en el ajedrez, sólo un rey tenía permitido seguir en pie. Los atisbos de la corona en torno a sus sienes ya estaban forjados, faltaba reclamar el trono entero. Mis heridas sanaban lentamente, mucho más lento que las de él...estaba cansada en todo sentido. Debajo la tierra ardía, incapaz de sofocar las llamas con los ríos rojos que anegaban todo, arriba, en donde estábamos nosotros, el frío congelaba los pocos ánimos.

-Al final no podremos coexistir juntos, no sería justo-musité, enrollando un mechón de mi pelo-lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Se cumplirá tu deseo de tener un pretexto para matarme.

-Y me amarás por satisfacer tu sed de morir lo más pronto posible-fruncí el entrecejo-siempre has pensado que disfruto de causarte males ¿cierto?

-Siempre he pensado que disfrutas del dolor de otros-rió un poco, su ligera risa endulzó mis oídos un momento-no es justo para ellos que quedemos los dos-se acercó a mí.

-Oh, qué dulce eres ¿ahora te preocupas por ellos?-solté una carcajada burlona.

-Sí...qué débil ¿no?-tomó mi mano-me preocupan ellos...porque si nosotros permanecemos ellos tendrán un enemigo por el cual unirse-su ojo izquierdo se obscureció, con el iris centelleando en un vívido rojo. Mi ojo derecho lo imitó en el acto.

Destrozamos aquél lugar, al final sólo podríamos destrozar todo lo que tocáramos. Mis bestial cuerpo danzó contra el suyo, monstruoso igualmente pero más sutil por la longitud que tenía como kakuja, era la primera vez que lo veía completo, luchando contra mí.

Dicen que en el mundo no pueden habitar dos depredadores iguales, al final uno terminaría asesinado por el otro. Yo estaba perdida, hundida, nunca busqué salir...por el contrario, siempre quise acarrear a otros a mi tumba, perderlos en la locura hasta extasiarme con su dolor. Pero por primera vez vi algo diferente, un ser que era como yo. Atravezamos nuestros cuerpos, la sangre de ambos se mezcló por las paredes y los pisos, como un solo arroyo sinuoso envenenando todo cuanto tocó. Sus heridas, mis heridas, estábamos casi en un empate, tomé ventaja del hecho de que él enfrentó a Arima; en teoría estaba más débil. ¿Realmente quedaría yo como la reina de todo una vez más? Podría vivir con eso bajo otras circunstancias.

Fue un parpadeo, el menor descuido. Sus monstruosos apéndices se encajaron en mis hombros, abriendo una enrojecida brecha a través de mi clavícula derecha. Su apacible rostro impregnado de mi esencia me enterneció extrañamente. Sus ojos me hicieron ver su verdadera intención. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí motivada a cometer un acto desesperado con dos fines retorcidos, pero justos.

Para que un dios sea temido no necesita andar junto a los demás seres que son inferiores, basta con su sola memoria, el registro de sus actos, la magnificencia de su poder...y la estupidez humana incentivada por la ignorancia y el egoísmo.

-Matemos dos pájaros de un tiro, es lo que deseas ¿verdad? Tanto como yo.

Con una porción agudísima de mi kagune perforé desde su abdomen bajo, pasando por todo su interior hasta tocar el vértice de su corazón. Tosió sangre en el acto. Su sangre tenía un olor excelso, embriagador. Si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera tal vez no me vería forzada a destrozar al único ser que no odiaba en realidad. Tomé su rostro y besé la comisura de sus labios, dulcemente, etéreamente.

-Su naturaleza los va a destrozar-susurró y me abrazó, era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba-si no fuera porque eres tú te dejaría vivir a tu suerte, para que te pudrieras como una completa basura-sus dedos se encajaron en mi cuello, dolió-esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti.

-Lo mismo digo-un crujido emergió de mi cuello-me iré feliz, espero que tú también. Te he amado mucho ¿sabes?

Fui arrancada con los últimos atisbos de su fuerza. La calidez de su abrazo quedó en el resto de mi cuerpo, su triste sonrisa se grabó en mis inertes ojos. Extraje mi kagune de su cuerpo, viendo su incapacidad para regenerarse más. Pronto lo vería en donde quiera que debiéramos estar. Cuán repugnante es todo, qué cruel es el mundo. Si ambos no estábamos aquellos humanos no tendrían más un enemigo letal a quien combatir; un humano que no tiene enemigos ajenos a su especie se verá forzado a satisfacer su instinto destructor del modo en que lo hizo por milenios, él y yo lo supimos.

Sin nosotros como sus rivales, se matarían entre ellos irremediablemente como buenos homo sapiens, se destrozarán ¿y a quién culparían? Los ghoul también se arrancarían las entrañas entre ellos. Librándonos por fin el uno al otro de toda esa carga, de todo el pasado, nos habíamos salvado sin haberlo planeado. Yo no iba a permitir que él anduviera solo en ese valle, tal vez fuera cruel, pero este simple acto mutuo fue lo más noble que pudimos hacer el uno por el otro.

Lo último que vi fue su cuerpo colapsar, libre finalmente...justo después de eso sentí mi cabeza rodar por el suelo mientras el resto de mi cuerpo perforado caía lejos...sería libre también. Todo se volvió blanco.


End file.
